


What Happened At 2 In The Morning

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Games, Lame title as always, Late at Night, M/M, Not Betaed, Something i found on google, a mess, fluff like always, have no plot, just something I made in my freetime, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: It takes Hoseok's all not to strangle his boyfriend right there and then.





	What Happened At 2 In The Morning

“Minhyuk.”

Hoseok’s tone is warning, but Minhyuk pays him no mind as he hisses a “Just a little while.”

 

It takes Hoseok’s all not to strangle his lover right there and then.

“Babe. Seriously, it's 2 AM.”

“You can go to sleep first, hyung.” Minhyuk counters, biting his lips as he shouts a loud ‘DUMBASS!’ that makes Hoseok flinch.

“You know I CAN’T.” Hoseok emphasizes on the word ‘can’t’ as he ruffled his own hair in frustration.

“This is your last warning. You have class at 8 later.” Hoseok says and Minhyuk knows he should not take that as a mere empty threat but then Hoseok should know as well that he can't just leave the game like that.

“Don't say I didn't warn you.” Hoseok heaves and in a blink, Minhyuk’s phone is gone from his hand.

His mouth hung open in shock as he looks at Hoseok. “Hyung!” He says, tone an octave higher but Hoseok saw this coming already.

“Go to sleep.” He demands, keeping his calm.

“But!” The younger’s eyes travel to the screen and his hand fruitlessly trying to reach for the device.

“Lee Minhyuk.”

“Hyungg!” Minhyuk whines, stomping his feet childishly. “I'll get angry!” He threatens.

“That won't work, baby. Now lay down.” Hoseok tugs on his arms but Minhyuk refuse to budge. “You're such a child, you know.”

“I know!” Minhyuk argues but still refuse to obey Hoseok’s demands.

“Minhyuk, don't test me. This is 2 in the morning and you have early class later, I repeat.”

“Buut~!”

“Stop with the buts. Sleep or I'm not giving back your phone.”

And Minhyuk can only look at Hoseok — pissed feature — helplessly, flopping down on the bed with a deep pout.

He pulls up the blanket up until it covers his face and sleep with his back facing Hoseok.

The older sighs in defeat, hands going to pat the younger on the side only to be shrugged off.

“Fine, have it your way.” Hoseok says and return to his original position — but now back to back with his baby boyfriend — , Minhyuk’s phone beside his own on the nightstand.

 

20 minutes hasn't even passed when Hoseok hears rustles beside him.  _ This guy really! _

“Minhyuk.” He warns for the nth time today and he sounds ready to give up.

But rather than a hand reaching for Minhyuk’s phone, he feels the younger’s two arms wrapping around his torso.

“Turn around. I can't sleep like this.” Came Minhyuk’s small voice and just like that, Hoseok melts into puddle of goo.

He twists and turn to face Minhyuk who got his face against the older’s chest immediately, inhaling his scent.

“Have you given up now?” Hoseok asks.

“What can I do. You'll ignore me for days if I keep playing.” Minhyuk whispers and hums contently when he feels Hoseok’s hands stroking his hair.

“Good you know that. If I found out you secretly playing after I fell asleep, I'm moving to Kihyun’s.”

“No!”

“You'd better stay put and sleep like a good boy you are.”

And with one last pout, Minhyuk nods a ‘Fine!’

  
  


Later that day, It is safe to say that Hoseok doesn't need to pack his things and move.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my exams finish quickly so I can write a proper fic xhjdd
> 
> 2018.02.25
> 
> Find me on twt : @monhoe_x


End file.
